Garam Siedefaust
Ein reicher, dicker Zwerg, dem nur weniges Freude bereitet. Meist wandert eine Zigarre in das breite dreckige Grinsen des Zwergen. Ganz gleich wann oder wo. Die Rauchware gehört zu dem Herren wie das Eisen in eine Schmiede. | Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Feuermagie, Illusionen und dreckige Geschäfte | Arsenal = Siedefaust | Vorname = Garam | Nachname = Siedefaust | Geburtsname = Garam Schlackhand | Geburt = Schwarzfels, am 23 des 6. Monats | Alter = 159 | Zugehörigkeit = Eisenschmiede (Moira Bronzebart) Thoriumbruderschaft Flammenhort | Gilde = Flammenhort | Größe = 127 cm | Gewicht = Stark übergewichtig | Haarfarbe = Rot | Augenfarbe = Rot | Besonderheiten = verkohlte Handflächen | Gesinnung = Neutral Böse }} 40px Aussehen des Charakters Dunkle Haut, feuerrotes flammenähnliches Haar und rote stechende Augen zeichnen diesen Dunkeleisenzwerg aus. Dieser Zwerg mittleren Alters trägt meist edle und sehr weit geschnittene Roben, welche allerdings nicht in der Lage sind die Wampe des Zwerges zu verstecken. Bei genauerem Hinschauen fallen an seinen Fingern die Ringe mit den exotischsten Edelsteinen, sowie seine verkohlten Handflächen auf. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkennt man zwischen all dem teuren Ringen einen schlichten Messingring, mit einem unschöngeschliffen Arkankristall. Unter dem penibel gepflegtem Bart schaut ein massiver großer Rubin hervor, der ebenso an einer massiven Goldkette befestigt wurde. 40px Auftreten des Charakters Garam ist stets darauf bedacht, dass alles für ihn im bestmöglichstem Fall verläuft. Um dies zu gewährleisten gibt er sich meist kooperativ seinem Gegenüber und wartet nur auf seine Chance zuzuschlagen. Im Grunde normales Verhalten eines Dunkeleisenzwerges. Die meisten lernen entweder den unnahbaren, "kalten", berechnenden Geschäftmann oder aber den reizbaren, hitzköpfigen und vorallem aggressiven Siedefaust kennen. 40px Siedefausts Talente In den Archiven von Eisenschmiede finden sich eine Akte mit von Garams Fertigkeiten. Vermutlich wurde sie angelegt als er nach Eisenschmiede zog. Elementare Spezialisierung: Feuer Nutzung von Frostmagie: Chaos Schulen der Magie *Illusion Meister *Bannung Gundkenntnisse *Weissagung Grundkenntnisse *Verzauberung Experte *Beschwörung Normal *Transmutation Durchschnittlich *Nekromantie Geübt angegeben Es scheint als hätte jemand nachträglich die Akte hier bearbeitet Nahkampf *Schwertkampf Vorhanden *Stabkampf Vorhanden *Dolchkampf Vorhanden *Faustkampf Geübt, eingerostet Weitere Kenntnisse und Qualifikationen * Goldschmied / Juwelenschleifen Meister * Lesen /Schreiben/ Mathekenntnisse Geübt * Manipulieren Experte ** Erpessung Geübt ** Magie Experte ** Rhetorik geübt ** Schleimen Meister * Diplomatie Geübt * Lügen Geübt 40px Vorgehensweise Der Zwerg scheint immer nach einem festen Schema zu handeln. Zunächst versucht er sich bei den Leuten, durch kleine Gesten der Aufmerksamkeit und seiner Redekunst, einen guten Ruf zu erlangen. Ist der Ruf erstmal vorhanden, beginnt er diesen auch auszuschöpfen. Sollte widererwartend der Ruf alleine nicht genügen, versucht der Zwerg seinen Gegenüber durch verschiedenste "Angebote" zu doch noch umzustimmen. Sollte auch dies fehlschlagen, schreckt er auch nicht davor zurück Magie anzuwenden. Dadurch schafft er es schon öfters schlussendlich seinen Willen zu bekommen. Sollte es doch mal zum Kampf kommen, dann schützt sich Garam mittles verschiedenster Illusionen und schlägt aus dem Hinterhalt mit seinen Feuerangriffen zu. 40px Freunde & Bekannte * Bild:IconSmall_DarkIron_Female.gif‎ Bild:IconSmall Warlock.gif Teuerste - Assistentin und loyale Angestellte, sowie nun auch Ehefrau. * Bild:IconSmall_DarkIron_Male.gif‎ Sedrim Siedefaust - Erster Sohn * Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif Bolgarm Dunkelfaust - Leibwache (derzeit verreist) * Bild:IconSmall_DarkIron_Male.gif‎ Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif Dwargromosch Eisenschädel - Toruls Vetter, ein dummer Schläger (untergetaucht) * Bild:IconSmall_DarkIron_Female.gif‎ Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif Izabela Gertrude Tiefschürf - ehemalige Leibwächterin (auseinandergegangen) * Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Female.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif Jatrascha Eisenbank - Mitglied des Hortes (verreist) * Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Warlock.gif Garbolosch Granitfunke - eifriger und gehorsamer Lehrling * Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif Gloignar Eisenbank - Mitglied des Hortes (verreist) * Bild:IconSmall_DarkIron_Male.gif‎ Bild:IconSmall Priest.gif Gram Argbart - ehemaliger Vorgesetzter (verschwunden) * Bild:IconSmall_DarkIron_Female.gif Bild:IconSmall Warlock.gif Mirye Stückofen - Potentieller Lehrling des Hortes * Bild:IconSmall_DarkIron_Male.gif‎ Bild:IconSmall Hunter.gif Torul Eisenschädel - Hauptmann der Dunkeleisennation und Kollege (untergetaucht) * Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Female.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif Zelia Feuerblick - Luzulas Leibwache * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Rogue.gif Artjom & Die anderen von Münze und Klinge - Vertragspartner * Bild:IconSmall HighElf Female.gif Bild:IconSmall Mage.gif Liyaniel Abendlied & Handelshaus Falkenstein -Vertragspartner Der Vertrag wurde aufgelöst 40px Siedefausts Werdegang Garam lebte lange Zeit im Schwarzfels. Dort erhielt er neben einer Grundausbildung als Soldat auch noch eine intensive Ausbildung als Pyromant. Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Siedefaust nicht der wahre Name des Zwergen ist. Garam war in seiner wilden Jugend ein Freund von Faustkämpfen. Während eines Zweikampfes soll er versehentlich seinem Widersacher die Wange mit einem Fausthieb verschmorrt haben. Kurz darauf wurde er zu einem Pyromanten ausgebildet und hat auch keine Kämpfe mehr bestritten. Man sagte ihm, es wäre unter seiner Würde sich zu schlagen. Daran hält sich der Zwerg noch immer. Seinen wahren Namen hingegen kennt kaum jemand mehr. Früh zeigte sich, dass der Zwerg ein Naturtalent ist, wenn es darum geht seine Feinde in ein Häufchen Asche zu verwandeln. Statt sich allerdings intensiver den Künsten der Hervorrufung zu widmen, spezialisierte er sich lieber auf das Erschaffen von Illusionen und der mächtigen Kunst der Verzauberung. Als Begründung gab der Zwerg an: "Diese beiden Schulen sind meinen Dingen dienlicher als blankes Feuerwerfen." Nach Beendigung seines Studiums ging Siedefaust zurück zu seinen Eltern, bei welchen er, neben jeder Menge Gold, verschiedene Dinge anhäufte und zu einem vorzüglichen Gemmenschleifer wurde. Zur bestandenen Gesellenprüfung erbte Garam das ganze Vermögen seines reichen Clans und ließ es sich gut gehen. Seine Eltern verstarben durch einen tragischen Unfall in der Schattenschmiede. Es wird vermutet das Siedefaust seine Hände im Spiel hatte. Um für die Dunkeleisennation von Nutzen zu sein, widmete er sich der Entwicklung von neuen "Motivationsmethoden", wie der Zwerg es selbst nennt. Zu seinen besten Produkten zählen: "Kettenhosen Marke Heißer Hintern", "Stiefel ala nun Hau die Hacken ins Gestein" und einigen anderen seltsamen Produkten. Als Garam jedoch erkannte das im Schwarzfels sich bereits Anhänger des Schattenhammers einnisteten, äscherte fast alle Hinweise auf seine Existenz ein und floh vorrübergehend nach Eisenschmiede. Später ging er zur Thoriumgesellschaft über. Dort sieht er momentan die besten Chancen seine Macht zu vergrößern. Nach seiner Eingewöhungsphase in Eisenschmiede fasste der Zwerg schnell Fuß als Goldschmied und Gemmenschleifer und weitete seinen Geschäftsbereich bis nach Sturmwind aus. Zunächst war er nur ein kleiner Angestellter des Handelshauses Falkenstein. Doch durch seine Erfahrungen machte sich der Zwerg, und vor allem durch Schwarzgrund einen Namen, was hochwertigen Schmuck angeht. Später nahm er seine Angestellte zur Frau und übernahm die Tavere "Zum Geschlachten Lamm" vom Handelshaus. Neben dem Wachstum seines Geschäfts, erlangte er durch seine Frau auch eine Stellung in ihrem Orden. Als Kanzler des Flammenhortes obliegt diesem findigen Geschäftsmann nicht nur für das finanzielle und allgemeine Wohl des Hortes zu sorgen. Er ist darüberhinaus auch der Stellvertreter seiner Frau und hat angeblich Zugriff auf sämtliches, gesammeltes Wissen, sowie Artefakte. Die Zeit schritt vorran. Der Zwerg fand sich recht schnell in seine Rolle als Kanzler des Flammenhortes ein. Unter seiner und vorallem der Führung von Luzula Siedefaust wurden schon zwei Expeditionen durchgeführt - sowohl die Reise in die Pestländer und auch die in die Verwüsteten Lande, letztere lässt sich trotz Kritik einiger Mitglieder der Kirin Tor und einiger Wildhammerzwerge beim Rat von Eisenschmiede werten. Während der letzten Reise wurde angeblich auch sein erster Sohn geboren. Wenig später wurde auch sein Antrag genehmigt, dass der Siedefaust Clan absofort ein eigenständer Clan der Dunkeleisenzwerge ist. Gerüchten zu folge sollen die zuständigen Stellen bestochen worden sein. Er nennt sich seitdem allerdings nicht Than sondern Rubinfürst. Mittlerweile zog sich der Zwerg aus dem öffentlichen Leben weitestgehend zurück und zieht im Verborgenen die Fäden. 40px Siedefausts Begleiter Goldbein Goldbein ist eine zierliche Spinne. Sie krabbelt stets hinter dem Zwergen her und scheint jedes Wort zu verstehen. Goldbein gehört zu einer exotischen Unterart der Glasnetzspinnen aus der Sengenden Schlucht. Die Spinne hütet er sehr sorgfältig. Er sagt, wenn Goldbein ausgewachsen ist und beginnt wertvolle Seide zu spinnen, wäre er noch viel wohlhabener. Smaragdschwinge Smaragdschwinge ist im Grunde nichts weiter als eine leblose Falkenfigur, die aus einem großen Waldsmaragd geschliffen wurde. Noch während seiner Zeit im Schwarzfels belegte er die Figur mit einigen Zaubern. So kann die Statue kurzzeitig zum Leben erwachen oder durch einen schrillen Schrei einfach nur eine Überraschung sein. Doch am häufigsten wird der "Vogel" als Spitzel eingesetzt, gerade zum Leidwesen seiner Frau, die schon öfter mal vom "Vogel" überrascht wurde. Der "Vogel" ist in der Lange einige Sätze aufzunehmen und sie auch wiederzugeben, mit der Stimme des Sprechers. Wie viele von einem Gespräch aufgenommen wird variiert stark, aber meist reichen dem Besitzer ohnehin wenige Schlagwörter aus. Sofern man es dem Geschöpf mit den Rechten Worten befiehlt. ! Wichtig: Smaragdschwinge imitiert nahezu perfekt alle aufgenommen Stimmen und/oder Laute. Was nicht heißt, dass der Vogel nicht auszutricksen wäre! Immerglut Immerglut ist das neuste Geschöpf in der Runde des Dunkeleisens. Der Feuerelementar wurde an den Dunklen Rubin gebunden. Daher ist der Hitzkopf immer bestens informiert, was gerade den Träger anbelangt. Doch dieses Wesen ist nicht nur ein Segen für den Zwerg. Diese brennende Kerzenflamme ärgert Garam immer mal wieder in dem er seine Fähigkeit: "Person halten" einsetzt. Meist ist dies nur harmloser Schnabbernack. Doch der Zwerg glaubt fest daran, dass Immerglut den Spruch auch mal wirken könnte um ihn aus der Klemme zu holen. Abgesehen von dem tollen Sinn für Humor, besitzt Immerglut vorallem hilfreiche Nahkampfkniffe. Damit besitzt der Dunkeleisen immer einen effektiven Kämpfer, sofern der Elementar seine Teleportation, pro Woche zum Rubin, nicht verbraucht hat. Brutus? Von Brutus ist nichts bekannt. Niemand weiß ob er wirklich existiert. Nicht einmal Luzula kann dies wirklich bestätigen, ob ihr Gemahl wirklich so verrückt war, einen Kernhundwelpen auf seiner Flucht mitzunehmen. Sofern Brutus nur ausgedacht ist, gibt der Zwerg sich sehr viel Mühe diese Fiktion aufrecht zu halten. Fakt ist jedoch, dass der Dunkeleisen immer mal wieder mit sehr viel Essen in seinem Keller verschwindet. Auch das er gelegentlich Details von dem Tier preisgibt, lässt Böses ahnen. Aber der wichtigste Fakt ist: "Niemand außer dem Zwerg hat je Brutus gesehen." 40px Siedefausts Hilfsmittel Dunkler Rubin thumb|leftBeschreibung: Dieser tiefrote Rubin ist auf einer Goldkette befestigt und wird um den Hals getragen. Dunkeleisenzwerge, vor allem diejenigen, die Führungspositionen innehaben, trugen diesen Schmuck oft. Der Dunkle Rubin fügt dem Träger die Kraft der Kreatur hinzu, an die der Rubin gebunden ist, gewährt Schutz gegen Feuer und erlaubt Ragnaros' feurigen Dienern, ein Auge auf den Träger zu haben. Zauber: Der Dunkle Rubin erlaubt einen Bonus auf das Charisma des Trägers und einen sehr hohen Widerstand gegen Feuer. Dieser Gegenstand ist ebenfalls an einen einzelnen Feuerelementar oder anderen Diener von Ragnaros gebunden. Diese Kreatur kann "Klare Vision" nutzen und durch den Rubin blicken, wenn sie es möchte sowie einmal am Tag "Person halten" auf den Träger zaubern, was keinen Widerstand vonseiten des Trägers erlaubt. Der Feuerelementar kann sich einmal pro Woche zum Rubin teleportieren. Wenn der Feuerelementar, an den der Rubin gebunden ist, stirbt, verliert der Dunkle Rubin all seine Kräfte und zerfällt zu Asche. Der Erschaffer des Gegenstandes bindet den Dunklen Rubin während der Erstellung an eine bestimmte Kreatur. Diese Wahl kann im Nachhinein nicht verändert werden. Analyse: Starke Beschwörung, Weissagung, Bannung und Transmutation: ''Klare Vision, eagle's splendor, Person halten, Energie widerstehen, Wahrsagung''http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Romy/Dissertation Garam hat den Dunklen Rubin nachträglich bei einem Besuch der Schattenschmiede "erworben". Er bezeichnet den Stein als etwas, dass ihm ohnehin zugestanden hätte. Der Zwerg trennt sich äußerst selten von diesem Schmuck, der mittlerweile so etwas wie sein Markenzeichen wurde. Der Ehering Zwischen all den prunkvollen Ringen, welche der Zwerg trägt, befindet sich immer einer der nicht dazu passt. Es ist ein einfacher Ringe aus Messing auf dem ein Arkankristall in Quarderform thront. Der Stein sieht alles andere als elegant aus mit seinen vielen Unebenheiten. Von dem Kristall geht ein minimales, schwaches Leuchten aus, aber auch das wertet das schlecht geschliffene Juwel und das schäbige Messingband nicht auf. Den Arkankristall hat seine Frau geschliffen und ebenso mit einer kleinen Verzauberung belegt, damit der Träger sich ein kurzes Stück teleportieren kann. Um die Teleportation zu nutzen, muss der Träger am Edelstein reiben und sich auf den Spruch konzentrieren. Allerdings zeugen weder der Edelstein noch die Verzauberung von großem handwerklichen Geschick der Dame. So hat der Zwerg die scharfen Kanten nachträglich entfernt, ein passendes Metall für ein Band ausgewählt und hergestellt. Bei Nutzung der Teleportationsverzauberung kann eine starke Übelkeit als Nebenwirkung auftreten. Da das Juwel ein Geschenk von Luzula ist, wundert es kaum warum der Herr den Ring meistens trägt. Zorn des Rubinfürsten In Bearbeitung Magmaschneide In Bearbeitung 40px Mögliche Geschäftspartner 40px Gerüchte * Angeblich soll Siedefaust seine Eltern verzaubert,geschubst,mit hilfe einer Feuerwand bedrängt haben, damit sie in die Schmiede "fallen". Einge wenige sagen, alles träfe zu. * Er soll ein großer Freud vom Theater sein. * Er soll zum Zeitpunkt des Unfalls auf einer Diplomatischen Reise gewesen sein. * Er soll versucht haben sie vorm Sturz zu bewahren. * Er soll pinke Hausschuhe besitzen und gerne niedliche Kätzchen malen. * Er soll seine Ehe nur geschlossen haben um seine Macht auszubauen. * Er soll so etwas wie Liebe gegenüber seiner Frau zeigen. * Er soll von seiner Frau gehasst werden. * Er soll von seiner Frau abgöttisch geliebt werden. * Er soll seine Frau zur Ehe gezwungen haben. * Er soll zur Ehe gezwungen worden sein. * Er soll der Gönner der Prügelkämpfe sein. * Er soll nur Stammzuschauer bei den Prügelkämpfen sein. * Er soll in seinem ganzen Denken und Handeln von seiner Frau kontrolliert werden. * Er soll seine Frau in ihrem Denken und Handeln kontrollieren und somit auch das wahre Oberhaupt des Flammenhortes sein. * Er soll laut einem Gnom einen Drachen einhändig erwürgt, einen Golem mit einem Schlag auseinander genommen haben und sein Blick soll sogar Dunkeleisen schneiden. * Er soll nur "Rubinfürst" geworden sein, weil er die Leute bestochen hat. 40px Zitate * Jeder hat einen Preis, den muss man nur kennen. *grinst dreckig* Und sowas finde ich meistens sehr einfach heraus. * Lass den Bart in Ruhe, sonst mach ich dir Feuer unterm Hintern! * Haste ne Ahnung wie schwer dieser Schmutz zu entfernen ist?! *die Augen wirken noch bedrohlicher* * Wieso sollte ich Gewalt anwenden? Ich habe Gold, mehr als genug und dazu mehr Grips als die meisten anderen. * Wollt Ihr nicht meine neuste Motivationsmethode ausprobieren? Läufst schneller als je zuvor. *reicht mit dreckigem Grinsen ein paar Stiefel hinüber* * Meine Teuerste, ... * Wenn sie nicht spuren, dann machen wir ihnen Feuer unter'm Hintern. * Ich verschenke sogar sehr gerne Dinge. Vorallem Kleidung. Wie wäre es mit neuen Hosen, Stiefeln oder doch eher Unterwäsche? *mit einem diabolischen Grinsen* 40px Sonstiges Siedefaust ist der erste erstellte (Dunkeleisen) Zwergenmagier des Realms "Die Aldor" (direkter Login und Erstellung nach dem Erscheinungspatch). Kategorie:Zwerge Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Männer